


another day in quarantine

by starrynightzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightzayn/pseuds/starrynightzayn
Summary: Liam arrives home with a surprise for Zayn that has them happier than ever!
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31





	another day in quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this and i hope you enjoy :)

“Babe come here!” Liam had just come back from the post office and was beaming with excitement. He'd been sent masks for him, Zayn, and their dogs to wear and he couldn’t wait to try them on. 

Zayn emerged from the kitchen a few seconds later.

“Yeah what’s up?” 

“Look at this! Someone sent us face masks with the batman logo on them!” Liam exclaimed. He handed one to Zayn who inspected the front and back. He smiled. 

“These are nice bub.”

“And she even gave us some for the dogs!” Liam said, holding it up for Zayn to see. 

“Oh wow, yeah, those are cool.” Zayn replied. He opened one of the plastic containers and there revealed a tiny face mask with a yellow oval lined with black and the batman symbol on top. He looked up to find Liam staring at the rest of them with glee. He loved seeing Liam so happy and knew the rest of the day would be spent talking about the masks. 

“Babe we have to go out and wear these.” Liam said, despite having just arrived home.

“Uh…” was all Zayn could say. He had no desire to leave the apartment, but he could see how much Liam wanted to wear them. He pretended to look at the masks while he thought. 

“How about we stay home instead and take pictures with them? We can set up the camera somewhere and have the dogs be in them as well?”

Liam’s eyes grew big. “Oh my god that’s brilliant!” he exclaimed. 

“Ok babe hold these while I go change and I’ll be right back.” Liam handed the masks to Zayn and practically ran out of the room.

Zayn let out a small laugh to himself and went to get their dogs who were sitting in the living room. He opened the rest of the plastic containers and removed the masks one by one, placing them on the kitchen table.  _ These are pretty cute  _ he thought to himself. Within minutes Liam returned wearing joggers and a striped t-shirt. Zayn couldn’t help but light up when he saw him. Zayn loved how he looked in the outfit. 

“Are ya ready babe?” Liam asked.

“Yeah let’s do it.” Zayn replied.

Liam went to the table and grabbed one of the masks Zayn had laid out. He carefully looped the two strings behind Zayn’s ears as if they were delicate, which in his mind they were. Zayn picked one up and did the same; then, both boys went over to their dogs and placed a mask over each of their snouts. 

“Oh my god they look amazing.” Liam said. He had a spark in his eyes, the one he frequently got when he was so excited he could barely contain himself.

“Ya ready bub?” Zayn asked as he turned towards Liam.

“Oh I'm more than ready babe.” Liam got out his phone and immediately started taking pictures of the dogs who were doing nothing but lying on the ground. Zayn sat on the couch while Liam moved all around the room to get different angles for the photos. Eventually he turned to Zayn who got up and joined the dogs. 

He sat on the ground with Liam next to him and their dogs surrounding them. Liam raised his arm and held his finger on the button so it took a stream of photos, with the two of them switching up poses every few seconds. Zayn sat with his legs crossed and rested his head on Liam’s shoulder, glowing as ever. Then Liam moved so Zayn was sitting in front of him between his two legs and with their dogs on either side. He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s chest and poked his head out. They continued like this for the rest of the afternoon, with Liam eventually setting his phone up on the table and taking pictures of him carrying Zayn bridal style and the two of them sitting near their fireplace. They even got a few candids between shots, with Zayn going to fix Liam’s mask and then resting his hand on Liam’s cheek, causing Liam’s eyes to crinkle from smiling so much. It wasn’t until the sun started going down that the two realized they’d been taking pictures for hours and hadn’t gotten any work done or made dinner. 

“Babe it’s almost 7 we should probably stop for the day.” Zayn said. 

Liam turned to him and slumped his shoulders. He didn’t want their photoshoot to end. 

Even with the mask on Zayn could tell Liam was pouting which made him feel bad. “Here, why don’t I make dinner and then we can watch a movie and tomorrow we’ll take some more photos. Is that alright bub?” Zayn asked. 

Liam shrugged his shoulders and nodded. “Yeah I guess so.” 

He removed his mask, still looking slightly upset, and went to return it to the container. Zayn removed his as well and began taking them off their dogs.

Before Liam could stand up Zayn reached out and grabbed his hand, then leaning in to kiss him. Liam smiled and raised his hand so it rested on Zayn’s cheek, then running his hand through Zayn’s hair. They stayed like this for a while, with the sun eventually setting and darkness surrounding them both. 


End file.
